Contained and Detained/Dialogues
Corridor 3 00:23 Luna Sayynonynte: (megaphone) All of you! Die drowned! Yuki Onama: How do we go from here? This place is getting full of water! Jonh Erick: Let's run through that cave! Alwyn Halmy: Go! (Yuki Onama, Jonh Erick and Alwyn Halmy hide in a small cave next to the temple) Corridor 7 00:27 Akise Aru: Alerquina, the water is rising! Alerquina Endrok: Go up on my back! Alerquina Endrok: I Gonna use my grappling hook. (Alerquina Endrok and Akise Aru go to the temple roof) Jenipher Aslerk: And how do we survive? Alerquina Endrok: I do not care about you retarded. Marcelinne Barcel: Let's Run! Corridor 4 00:31 Marcilene Ashye: We need to get out of here! Eduardo Midas: Let's go out over there! Come to the right with me! Marcilene Ashye: Ok! Dam Area 00:34 Luna Sayynonynte: (thinking) They're all idiots ... not deserve to live, I deserve to kill everyone who doubted me ... father and mother ... orphanage friends, all worth a knife to her throat. Luna Sayynonynte: (thinking) It does not matter now ... just have to kill all... Luna Sayynonynte: (megaphone) All of you die! I will release more water! Main hall 00:37 Gui Saknied: I need... stop... Gui Saknied: Agents i quit the game... Agents: You cant quit... Gui Saknied: But are being so difficult ... Agents: Very well, i gonna send a agent for you. (Agent appear) Gui Saknied: Finally, so I cant go home? (Agent pick a gun and kill Gui Saknied) Agents: Anyone else want to give up? Agents: Good... Small Cave 00:43 Yuki Onama: See? I cant quit the game... Alwyn Halmy: No, you dont, the agents gonna kill you. Yuki Onama: I already told you! I want to leave this game! (Yuki pick a gun in his own head) Alwyn Halmy: No you dont. (Alwyn Halmy pick the gun of Yuki) Alwyn Halmy: If anyone here will kill you, that's me. Jonh Erick: Without wanting to stop the dating, but has water coming our way! Alwyn Halmy: Huh? (The cave is filled with water) (Jonh Erick do a signal to go up) (Alwyn Halmy get Yuki arm and go up) (All three left the flooded cave) Yuki Onama: ... (sigh) Why do not you let me drown? Alwyn Halmy: I already told you, if anyone here will kill you, that's me. Middle of the Florest 01:05 Luna Sayynonynte: (thinking) Well, they have no choice they will have to go through the forest... Luna Sayynonynte: I Have a idea... Luna Sayynonynte: Agents, you cant put some cars on the way down? as down there has a battlefield ... Agents: Yes, we get the idea. Luna Sayynonynte: (thinking) Great... Florest 01:07 Alwyn Halmy: We need rest, tomorrow will have a big downhill and car chases ... we need to have as much energy as possible. Yuki Onama: Right... Jonh Erick: I'm with you... Alwyn Halmy: Erick, since when are you in a alliance with me and Mr.pussy? Jonh Erick: Since I saved his life... Alwyn Halmy: Hm... Ok, whatever, we need sleep... (Jonh Erick, Yuki Onama and Alwyn Halmy sleep in a tree near some rocks) Florest 01:12 Alerquina Endrok: So Akise... what are your plans? Akise Aru: Let's just sleep, we are out of energy. Alerquina Endrok: Okay... (All the rest of the people go to sleep) Florest 08:00 AM Alwyn Halmy: Wake up guys, let's go, we have a big downhill to drive... (Jonh Erick and Yuki Onama wake up) Final of the Florest 08:11 Alwyn Halmy: Here, now we just have to get a car and go... (Yuki Onama and Alwyn Halmy get into a car) Yuki Onama: Jonh, you dont come? Jonh Erick: I will not use a car, I will use a motorcycle. Alwyn Halmy: It's up to you. Alwyn Halmy: Alright Yuki, know how drive? Yuki Onama: No.. you have driver's license? Alwyn Halmy: Boy, we are in a place where people murdered, have children and adults here ... Do you really think someone has a driver's license? In this stupid murder game? Alwyn Halmy: Hell no! Alwyn Halmy: SO THEN SIT YOUR BUTT IN CHAIR AND START DRIVING! Yuki Onama: (crying) Why you're so rude to me? Alwyn Halmy: (thinking) I Want kill this idiot... but i want see how far he gonna go... Alwyn Halmy: Sorry Onama, just start drive, we need be fast! Yuki Onama: Ok... (Yuki and Alwyn start drive) (Jonh Erick start drive in your motorcycle) (Marcelinne Barcel, Jenipher Aslerk, Akise Aru and Alerquina Endrok arrive) Marcelinne Barcel: You little ... Alerquina Endrok: Little what emo? Akise Aru: Ignore Alerquina... Let's just go... (Alerquina and Akise get into a car) Alerquina Endrok: I Drive, you shoot Akise Aru: Ok! Jenipher Aslerk: Let's just go Marcelinne Marcelinne Barcel: Ok... (Marcilene Ashye, Eduardo Midas and José Frota arrive) Marcilene Ashye: Let's go Eduardo... Eduardo Midas: Right, I shoot and you drive? Marcilene Ashye: Sound good! José Frota: Hey... I cant go with you guys? Eduardo Midas: Hell no! (Eduardo and Marcilene start to drive) José Frota: Well... I think I'll have to walk to go down Road 08:21 (Yuki and Alwyn car) Alwyn Halmy: Damn, there are people getting closer Yuki Onama: What should I do? Alwyn Halmy: Keep driving! (Alwyn rises in the car ceiling) Yuki Onama: Alwyn what are you doing? Alwyn Halmy: Keep driving! (Alwyn Halmy start to shoot in other cars) (Marcelinne and Jenipher car) ''' Marcelinne Barcel: Jenipher, try to shoot in the car of Alwyn! Jenipher Aslerk: Right! (Jenipher rises in the car ceiling) Jenipher Aslerk: Now you gonna fall! Alwyn Halmy: Oh no little cow, you will not! (Alwyn try to shoot in the tire) Alwyn Halmy: Onama, more fast! Yuki Onama: All right then! (Alwyn jump to Marcelinne car) Alwyn Halmy: Fall! Jenipher Aslerk: Whoah! (Alwyn shot in the tire) (Marcelinne and Jenipher fall into the river) (Alwyn jump back for your car) Yuki Onama: Alwyn, we need go more fast! Alwyn Halmy: What? Why? Yuki Onama: Marcilene and Eduardo are coming! Alwyn Halmy: What the hell dude! (Eduardo and Marcilene appears) Eduardo Midas: You two, die! Yuki Onama: I disagree! (Yuki hits the car of Eduardo and Marcilene) (The car of Eduardo stop) Alwyn Halmy: Nice! '''Road 09:11 Akise Aru: Alerquina, are somebody next to us? Alerquina Endrok: The Serial Killer Akise Aru: Ok... Alerquina Endrok: Jonh Erick dude! Alerquina Endrok: Start to shoot! Akise Aru: Ok! (Akise Aru try to shoot in the tire of Jonh Erick) Akise Aru: Dang it! I'm not hitting it! Jonh Erick: Fall down looser! (Jonh Erick hit the car of Alerquina with a push) Alerquina Endrok: Whoa! We gonna fall! Alerquina Endrok: Hold on! (Alerquina try drive) (Alerquina and Akise stay in the middle of the precipice) Akise Aru: Yes... we did it! Alerquina Endrok: Let's keep driving... Road end, trees 09:21 Alerquina Endrok: So... what you want Alwyn? Alwyn Halmy: I decided to call the two that I thought were more qualified. Eduardo Midas: Qualified for what? Alwyn Halmy: We gonna plant a bomb in the battlefield, so gonna kill all the others Eduardo Midas: Yuki and Marcilene also? Alwyn Halmy: Yes. Alerquina Endrok: Meh... let's go. (Jonh Erick ears everything behind a tree) Jonh Erick: (thinking) So you gonna do this? Jonh Erick: (thinking) You gonna be surprise... Battlefield Camp 09:28 Eduardo Midas: Let's start! (Eduardo, Alwyn and Alerquina plant the bomb) Alerquina Endrok: How we gonna hide this? Eduardo Midas: Let's bury with dirt. Alerquina Endrok: Good idea. Alerquina Endrok: So... we gonna push everyone to the bomb, and be only us? Alwyn Halmy: Yes! Eduardo Midas: Ok, let's start... All three in the same time: Explosion 11 (The rest of the players come) Eduardo Midas: Where is Luna? Alwyn Halmy: Dont matter... Alwyn Halmy: Alerquina, we need dress something more suitable. (Alwyn and Alerquina wears a dress attached to their upper and lower parts) Alerquina Endrok: Why exactly it is better? Alwyn Halmy: I feel more at home with this. Alerquina Endrok: Right... and Eduardo? Eduardo Midas: Me what? Alerquina Endrok: You need wear this. Alwyn Halmy: Nevermind... let's begin the attack Jonh Erick: (thinking) Not if I screw it up. (Jonh Erick throw a smoke bomb in the battlefield) Alerquina Endrok: What the! (Jonh Erick see José Frota coming) Jonh Erick: Let's do this! José Frota: ... I'm tired... (Jonh Erick tranquilize José Frota) José Frota: What the? (Jonh Erick pick up José and tie it at the bomb) (José wake up) José Frota: Where I am? Take me out of here! (Bomb Explode) (Parts of José fly away) Alwyn Halmy: What? Who made this? the bomb was to kill everyone that Spanish just holding the entire load! Luna Sayynonynte: Woah, what just happen? (Luna Sayynonynte see the body parts) Luna Sayynonynte: ...Blood? (Luna pick the arm of José and start to eat) Luna Sayynonynte: Agents, José Frota is dead, and his limbs are the best Luna Sayynonynte: You should eat. Agents: I reject ... thanks ... Agents: Players, meeting in the shed. End of Chapter 6 go to Suicide Made by An AssassinSuicide Made by An Assassin Chapter 7 of 16 For War